Bousen
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La amenaza le da risa, que contiene perfecto, pero que exterioriza tras una sonrisa torcida, mostrándole de inmediato la lengua a Kuroo y lamiéndole la punta de la nariz sin remedio alguno. Bokuto Kotarou/Kuroo Tetsurou


**B**_ouse__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Era inevitable no shipear a estos dos animales. Y dudo que veamos a Bokuto animado, pero me hago ilusiones de que sí_

* * *

Decir cosas embarazosas son su fuerte, y tumbarle el ánimo a los demás un pasatiempo mal sano del cual Kuroo no suele disfrutar a menudo como a él bien le agradaría. Por ello, ahora y tras haberlo hecho a lo largo del entrenamiento de verano, Tetsurou aprovecha su último encuentro antes de la espera del torneo que se aproxima, para fastidiar y picar un tanto el entusiasmo de Bokuto quien se encuentra tomando agua con ahínco de los bebederos bajo el radiante sol altivo que les quema sin cuidado.

"Pensar que el pequeño en tan poco tiempo logró entender el consejo que le diste, provoca que te den escalofríos"

Recargado, a unos pasos de los bebederos, Kuroo mira fijamente la silueta encorvada de Koutarou, que con ese porte poderoso, agresivo y rebosante de pericia, semeja a un búho sorbiendo los charcos abarrotados de agua. En ese ritual tan propio de ellos por las mañanas.

Bokuto se yergue, echándole un vistazo de inmediato pero haciéndolo con calma, dejando entrever que su llegada no le sorprende ni le advierte nada que no sepa o espere. Tetsurou mantiene esa sonrisa pícara, descarada y de experto tahúr que bien le caracteriza, y de la cual se siente satisfecho y honrado de cierta manera que nadie podría comprender o entender de inmediato.

"Después de todo ha sido de mí de quién ha aprendido"

La mueca socarrona, altiva, en Bokuto solo hacen que a Kuroo le hierba la sangre de cierta forma que no puede negar le desagrada, puesto que le obstaculiza las ansias de fastidiar al as de Fukurodani, que ha sembrado desde que volvieran a encontrarse.

"¿Qué opinas?, ¿los veremos nuevamente?"

Kotarou jala de su playera con la intención de secarse el sudor del rostro, sin dejar de ver ni un instante la figura de Tetsurou que pronto ha alzado los ojos al cielo que apenas si se cubre de algunas vagas e imperceptibles nubes. Pronto Bokuto imita a Kuroo, y desvía la vista hacia el firmamento, topándose pronto con el vuelo de unos pequeños tordos que parecen no decidirse qué dirección tomar.

"Pronto intentaran sacarle los ojos a aquellos que les enseñaron"

"¿Huh?"

"Y entonces veremos quien tiene las garras más afiladas"

El comentario de Bokuto no es solo para los pequeños cuervos de Karasuno, Kuroo sabe que también es una advertencia hecha a su propio equipo, y a todos los que tengan que enfrentarse contra Fukurodani. La arrogancia y esa seguridad que le surcan el rostro a Koutarou encienden pronto a Tetsurou que se mueve de lugar hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros del capitán de los búhos. Mirándose detenidamente en esas sagaces pupilas que pese a la experiencia y edad que poseen siguen rebosantes y llenas de júbilo asfixiante.

Deseándolo así, el capitán de Nekoma delinea la ceja izquierda de Bokuto, queriendo con ello palparle la seriedad y arrebatarle la gota de agua salada que se le acumulara al borde de ésta, la cual le otorga el poderío a todas las emociones que se le acrecientan dentro, explotándole sin remedio. Respirando directamente en el rostro de Koutarou, dejando que su aliento, candente, se mezcle con el de la veterana ave. Un roce de narices, dan la imagen de un gato astuto provocando a un viejo búho. Y Bokuto no hace otra cosa que endurecer la mirada y ladear los labios en una sonrisa bribona que hace juego con la ladina de Tetsurou.

"No vayas a llorar cuando no te quede ni una sola pluma, estúpido y decrepito búho"

La amenaza le da risa, que contiene perfecto, pero que exterioriza tras una sonrisa torcida, mostrándole de inmediato la lengua a Kuroo y lamiéndole la punta de la nariz sin remedio alguno.

"Quiero verte intentarlo, minino"

Sin lograr evitarlo ambos caen presurosos en una riña de palabras y jalones, de gritos que se escuchan a lo extenso del instituto, llegando a los oídos de Yaku y Aakashi que se miran de reojo con fastidio tras pensar en que el momento de apartarlos ya es idóneo, para no molestar a los vecinos ni a los demás miembros del equipo por las absurdas disputas de esos sujetos que parecen un par de ancianos orgullosos compitiendo por algo que no les es propio.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Aww, espero con ansias el anime, jamás creí que lo vería animado, al menos no TAN pronto. Y aunque me gustan estos dos, también soy fan de muchos otros con Kuroo.


End file.
